Putting the Damage On
by mariaterese
Summary: Time for Bill's punishment. This is a one-shot sequel to my story The Devil You Know. I suggest you read it before continuing with this story.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampires series. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris.

This is a one-shot sequel to my story The Devil You Know.

**WARNING**: This is a story featuring Eric in bad-ass mode. It contains slash, scenes of sexual assault and torture and so on. Don't read this if you can't handle that. There won't be any continuity issues with future sequels if you decide to simply skip this story.

*************************

**Putting ****the Damage On**

The night has come. Bill has been summoned to Fangtasia and Sookie is spending the night in her old house in Bon Tempes. She has lived with me for three very interesting weeks, going back every Monday to have dinner with her brother and her former boss. I had put up a good fight when she told me she would be sleeping in the same house as Sam, since he was now renting it from her, but I lost spectacularly. I was going to suggest to the little furball that he sleep in his trailer for the night, but Sookie threatened to put a leash on him and bring him back home with her. I didn't think she would do that, but then she reminded me that she had kidnapped Sam in his animal form before and it had me worried. So I just asked her to keep her mace with her at all times, and then I went outside to prune some bushes with my sword.

I had let Bill stew for three weeks before I summoned him for the corporal part of his punishment. Pam grew more impatient for every night that passed without me giving her the go ahead to call him, and finally I gave in. Women…

I had Pam take him to the dungeon downstairs and seductively strip him of his clothes. Even though she loathes Bill, she knows that putting up this act of caring can be an excellent kind of foreplay, of the less pleasant kind. And she is good at this. I am a great teacher, after all.

I sat watching silently in the chair in the corner of the room as Pam restrained Bill's wrists with the chains and cuffs attached to the wall. They were not silver, so he could break free if he wanted to, but that is also part of the process. He would have to submit and stay there willingly or things would definitely be worse for him. In a way he is a willing participant in his own torture, and that knowledge and the humiliation he is about to receive will stay with him longer than any of the physical wounds will.

He is tied up and facing the wall. No one has spoken a word. I remain seated while Pam retrieves some iron railroad spikes and a heavy mallet. She and I have roughly formulated a plan of action and we decided to start out lightly. Approaching Bill, she tells him to bring his foot back towards her and then she straddles his leg as if she was going to shoe a horse. But holding him firmly in place she proceeds to impale his foot with several of the spikes, the flat heads resting snugly against the soles of his foot. He grunts from the pain, both during the procedure and especially when he is made to put his foot down again and support all his weight on it while Pam does the other foot. I've had this done to me myself once. It does hurt to have a mallet force big spikes into your feet, but it does not compare to having to stand on your feet like that for several hours. That prevents the vampire's body from expelling the spikes and then just heal up. No go if you're standing on them. And it really sucks. Bill certainly seems to be of that opinion. Next, Pam brings out the Cat o' Nine Tails. Each of the nine leather tails ending in large steel hooks. Pam is vicious now. Each lashing bringing the hooks to Bill's back and tearing away big chunks of flesh. At first he only makes low grunting noises, but very soon he starts to cry out in pain, and it is music to my ears. The floor stains with blood and the walls are also generously sprayed as Pam brandishes the whip. He will not be killed tonight, unless he does something stupid, but he will need assistance to get home and to feed for quite some time. Luckily I have arranged for his new house pets to bring him home and care for him when we are done here tonight. They are two charming boys. Pretty and fit and blatantly gay. I just know Bill will find them delightful…

Oh well. Back to the torture at hand. It's time to put some damage on.

I walk up to Bill, and Pam hands me a pair of loppers and takes my place on the chair. I yank Bill's head back by his hair and then I kiss him fully on the mouth, invading him slowly and sensually with my tongue. Then, as quick as I started, I pull away again and start to remove all of his fingers by using the loppers single-handedly. He grunts in pain as his fingers fall to the floor, one by one until both his hands look like bloody stumps. It will take at least one week for them to slowly and painfully grow back and in the meantime he will need to depend on his pets for everything requiring fully functional hands. This should be especially irritating now that I'm also going to pull out his fangs. I kiss him again first and then while I'm occupied I send Pam to fetch the blood, salt and water.

"How are you feeling, Bill? Your new pets will be here to pick you up before dawn. Isn't that nice of them? I'm sure you'll be very pleased with my choice. They've promised to help you in any way they can while you recover. Entertain you, feed you, tuck you in…"

I take my time with his fangs and Pam comes back. She puts the blood and the salt on a shelf and hands me the pitcher of boiling water just as I put the pliers down. Bill screams as I pour the water all down the front of his body and leaving his skin red and raw. Pam gets ready with a different whip, and this time she gags him before she gets started. I'm a little disappointed to have him gagged so early in the game but I know Pam never had much patience with the screaming. She prefers to see the pain in their eyes. That's what she says anyway. How she's going to see his pain while she whips his back is beyond me, but to each his own. Or _her_ own, whatever.

While Pam is leaving deep bleeding gouges on Bill's back and thighs, I walk over to the chair in the corner again. But instead of sitting down, this time I start to undress. I remove my shirt, shoes and socks, but keep my jeans on and just unbutton them and run the zipper down half way. Then I grab the plastic bag of human blood and goes to stand in front of Bill. I lean against the wall while Pam continues to whip him. Now _I_ can see the pain and longing in his eyes as I pierce the bag with my fangs and start to drink slowly. He smells the sweet blood that he so sorely needs and hunger for and I tease him further by letting the blood drip down my chest right in front of him. Deep red rivulets run down my body and towards my crotch as I look Bill in the eyes and smile.

"I hope that after tonight you will think twice before going behind my back ever again. You are my subject, and you will obey me or submit to even harsher punishment. I can keep you locked up, starved and tortured just like this until you go insane. It can be dragged out for centuries. Indefinitely even. The longest I was tortured was for sixty-seven years. It was quite unpleasant, but I did learn a lot. And they had invented the clear glass mirror by the time I got out. That was a pleasant surprise."

When Pam is done whipping him, for now, she pours the salt in his wounds before they have time to heal up. The blood loss has already slowed down his healing, but with the salt it will take even longer. Plus it stings like a motherfucker. The skin on his front is still slightly red from the hot water.

I put the half-empty bag of blood down on the floor in front of him and then I walk over to a cabinet to retrieve the cilice. Nasty little thing, and another instrument that can not be expelled from a vampire's body while it is in place. This metal cilice has long spikes that pierce him all the way to the bone of his thigh as I pull it tight in place. Pam finally blindfolds Bill and smacks him hard on his ass.

"Well, it's been fun, Bill. We're just gonna take a break and then Eric will tend to you. Be a good boy now."

I put on a CD with some kind of heavy metal where they just scream into the microphone and play their instruments off-key. I turn the volume all the way up and then Pam and I exit the room.

The plan is to let him stew there for several hours. He can't see and there's nothing to listen to except the 'music'. He can't move without causing more pain from the cilice and the spikes in his feet. And he knows there is more to come.

I head for my office while Pam goes out to meet her latest acquaintance. I wash the blood off my chest and sit down at my desk to tend to some area business and enjoy some downtime.

After about five hours I make my way to the dungeon again to turn off the horrible 'music'.

"Missed me? Your pets should be here in about an hour. I'm just going to give you some tender love and care first so you know what your future will hold. Although it has occurred to me that between your lack of interest in Sookie's delectable body and the more or less forced and sick sex you had with Lorena, you may actually be a closet fruitcake. Well, you'll have plenty of time to explore with Dave and Ryan."

I take off the cilice and the gag but keep the blindfold on as I caress his naked form in a caring manner.

"It was an acquired taste for me, but it can be quite enjoyable under the right circumstances. Have you ever had a cock in your ass before? You'll enjoy mine. I'm an accomplished lover, as I'm sure you've heard, although I'm too big for some."

I know he will like it and that he will feel shame for enjoying being fucked by his torturer.

I will get off on the power and his pleasurable suffering and humiliation. I'm looking forward to this part and the psychological and lingering torment this will mean for Bill.

I stand close in front of him and brush my lips against his as I start to touch his chest and play with his nipples like a lover. His healed skin breaks out in goosebumps, but there are no other visible reactions as of yet. My lips tenderly explore the curve of his neck and shoulders and I stand even closer so as to touch my chest against his. I lick his ear lightly while I move to run my hands over his shoulderblades and back in an intimate embrace. He tilts his head reluctantly and I kiss him on the mouth, starting softly until I feel him respond in spite of his best efforts to stay indifferent.

I touch him almost as tenderly as I would Sookie when she is in that mood. It's a great way to get things started and I can feel his body loosing the fight. He's getting hard and so am I. The kisses deepen as I reach down to stroke him and he moans. His cock twitches in my hand as he grows harder and starts to thrust.

"There you go. Not so bad is it?"

He stays silent just as he has all night. In my vampire speed I quickly step behind Bill and push him forward towards the wall and make him spread his legs into a wider stance. I keep stroking him, but now he pulls slightly on the restraints while I lick at his neck. He's getting tense and angered, but he is helpless as I reach for the lubricant on the shelf. I squeeze a small amount onto my fingers and apply them between his buttocks. He growls at my touch and tenses his muscles as I penetrate him determinatively with two fingers. I forcefully work the lubricant into him and rub the ridged spot inside to make him relax.

"Bend over, Bill."

He grunts indignantly, but obeys, and presents himself to me. After applying some lube on myself I push into Bill in one thrust and all the way to the hilt. Bill howls and flexes his muscles as I thrust in and out of him, alternating between almost violent and torturously slow. I know he's very aroused by the force as well as the internal stimulation, but I will not let him cum. Without the use of his hands he can't bring himself to a climax, and I'm certainly not going to finish him off.

With a growl, I cum inside him and pull out. After smacking him hard on his ass I release him from the restraints and take off his blindfold.

"You might want to rinse off in the shower before your boys come to pick you up. It would be a shame to scare them away now that you will have to depend on them for just about everything until your fingers grow out."

He still doesn't speak as I shove him into the shower in the adjoining room and turn on the water. While he's in there I walk upstairs to let in Dave and Ryan through the employee's entrance. I lead them down to the basement and wait while they gush and baby-talk at Bill. Amusing to watch, really. They turn off the shower for him, dry him with a towel and help him dress. He doesn't speak to them and I doubt he will until they have left the club. The boys knew that Bill was being punished, but I still glamour them once we are all back upstairs. I don't want them gossiping about the basement.

I close up after us and we head our respective ways. It has been an adequately interesting night, although it would have been even more satisfying if Sookie were home to greet me. But I'll have to settle for seeing her first thing tomorrow night.

And I can always watch the recordings from the hidden cameras in the dungeon to refresh my memory.

THE END


End file.
